


Eine Hausaufgaben

by rdb1707



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/rdb1707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sejak dulu seorang Holger Badstuber tidak pernah berdamai dengan Matematika. Namun Thomas Müller datang, dan terjadi gencatan senjata antara Holger dan Matematika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine Hausaufgaben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [safiradh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot. None of this cute footballers belongs to me (...) #siapaelu and I made no profit from this fiction.
> 
> Untuk terjemahan dari kata-kata yang dicetak miring, silakan lihat di bawah. Dan TIMELINEnya adalah waktu Thomas dan Holger masih di Akademi Bayern.

Hari ini Holger Badstuber tengah bergelut dengan musuh terbesarnya: Matematika.

Semenjak latihan di Akademi Bayern selesai, belum sekalipun pemuda berambut pirang itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya di ruang depan. Dia masih diam, dengan pensil di tangan kiri dan alis berkerut. Entah sudah berapa lama Holger hanya menatap lembaran soal itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Niatnya, sih, memang mau menyelesaikan soal ini sebelum orangtuanya menjemput, tetapi mau dipikir bagaimana pun juga, Holger tetap tak bisa menemukan rumus yang tepat dari dalam kepalanya untuk mengerjakan soal tersebut.

Holger memang tak pernah berjodoh dengan Matematika. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang ia pikirkan sekarang—setelah mulai _hopeless_ melihat betapa banyak soal yang belum ia kerjakan. Masih ada belasan soal sebelum ini bisa dibilang selesai. Hah, barangkali besok dia harus menyerahkan PR ini pada gurunya dalam keadaan belum dijawab separuh. Dia pun mendesah pelan dan meletakkan pensil di sebelah bukunya. Pada saat itulah sesosok orang yang familiar tertangkap matanya.

“ _Servus_!” Thomas menyapa Holger ringan dan tanpa minta izin segera duduk di sampingnya, “Kau sedang apa?”

Holger mengangkat bahu. “Matematika,” jawabnya pelan dengan intonasi seseorang yang kalah perang.

“Oh.”

Setelah itu detik demi detik kembali mereka lalui dalam diam. Tangan Holger masih tak bergerak. Namun tanpa menoleh pun dia bisa mengetahui bahwa mata cokelat milik Thomas sedang menelaah soal miliknya.

“…Minus tiga.”

Holger menoleh ke arah Thomas dan memberi tatapan bingung. “Apa?”

Telunjuk Thomas terarah pada soal di hadapan Holger. “Itu, pertanyaan nomor sembilan. Jawabannya minus tiga.”

Pemuda itu hanya bisa melongo setelah mendengar perkataan Thomas. Dia tak mampu mengatakan apapun untuk menyadarkan keterkejutannya. Untuk sesaat, Holger mendadak dipenuhi rasa iri, karena soal yang sudah dipandanginya selama belasan menit mampu dikerjakan Thomas dengan kecepatan cahaya—baiklah, ini hiperbolis.

Thomas, yang akhirnya menyadari sorot mata tak percaya yang diberikan Holger padanya, hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alis. “Kenapa? Ada yang salah?”

Mendadak Holger mencengkeram bahu Thomas, yang mana membuat tubuh si pemuda berambut ikal terasa limbung. Dua pasang mata saling beradu pandang. Kali ini, Thomas merasa Holger menatapnya dengan bola mata yang seakan berisi bintang—sangat terang dan bersinar. “Euh… Kenapa?” tanyanya bingung.

Cengkeraman tangan Holger semakin kuat. “Ajari aku Matematika, _Suhu_ Müller!”

(***)

Setelah beberapa goncangan dan kata-kata memohon nan mengenaskan yang diberikan Holger padanya, maka… di sinilah Thomas. Masih terjebak di Akademi Bayern setelah hampir semua orang di angkatan mereka sudah pulang hanya demi mengajarkan persamaan kuadrat pada seorang Holger Badstuber.

Harus diakui, Holger sebagai seorang murid dapat dibilang penurut. Ia tidak banyak protes dengan ajaran Thomas. Dan sebagian besar waktu, ia hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Namun hal itu justru membuat Thomas tak bisa mengerti; apakah Holger mendapatkan penjelasannya atau tidak.

“Hei….” Thomas menyikut lengan Holger.

“Ada apa?” Holger memandang Thomas dengan mata bertanya-tanya.

“Kupikir kau sedang melamun.”

“Aku? Melamun?” Holger menggeleng, “Dari tadi aku mendengarkanmu, Thomas. Hanya saja…”

“’Hanya saja’ apa?” Thomas bertanya, “Berhenti membuatku penasaran.”

Holger tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan. “Hanya saja… aku bingung kenapa kau mau membantuku.”

Thomas menatap Holger seakan-akan pemuda itu baru saja menanyakan jawaban dari dua tambah dua. Holger memutar bola matanya. “ _Na ja_ , aku tahu kalau kau pintar. Tetapi banyak anak-anak lain yang meminta bantuanmu, dan kau menolaknya. Jadi, kenapa kau membantuku?”

Thomas tersenyum. “Jadi, kau tidak mau kubantu?” godanya, kemudian buru-buru menambahkan saat melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Holger. “Maaf, cuma bercanda. Tapi, serius, seharusnya kau tahu jawabannya tanpa bertanya padaku…”

“Sungguh?” Wajah Holger menyiratkan keraguan. Dia mengerutkan alis—berusaha menemukan jawaban, namun tak ada satupun alasan yang terlintas di pikirannya. “Kau pikir aku tahu?”

“Yup.” Thomas mengangguk mantap. “Ayo, masa’ begitu saja kau harus bertanya padaku dulu?”

“….”

Mendengar tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari sang teman, Thomas hanya menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum seakan-akan ia terlalu lelah untuk menjelaskan. Holger barangkali seorang pemuda dengan bakat sepakbola yang besar, namun dia bukan teman yang dapat berpikir dengan cepat—setidaknya itulah yang Thomas pikirkan mengenai dia. Setelah semua petunjuk yang ia berikan, tak ada satu pun yang mengenai sasaran yang dia inginkan. Thomas kemudian meninju dada Holger pelan. “Dengar ini, Holger. Kau sahabatku, dan aku sahabatmu. Satu kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan kenapa aku yang pintar ini mau membantumu dalam Matematika, bukan? Sahabat harus saling tolong menolong, dan itulah yang kita lakukan. Kau menolongku di lapangan, aku menolongmu mengerjakan PR. Bagaimana? Terdengar adil, bukan?”

Saat Thomas menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Holger hanya bisa terkesima. Dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa saat memandang senyum Thomas yang menenangkan tatkala si pemuda berambut ikal tertawa kecil. Thomas itu baik—Holger sudah mengetahui hal itu pada momen pertama saat dia berkenalan dengannya, tetapi mendengar Thomas menganggapnya seorang sahabat…

…mendadak wajah Holger terasa panas karena rasa malu bercampur senang. Dia adalah sahabat Thomas, ini berarti dia punya satu tempat spesial di hati Thomas. Mengetahui fakta itu entah mengapa membuatnya senang, membuatnya merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang istimewa dalam hubungan mereka.

Tanpa Holger sadari, mulutnya sudah membuat sebuah kurva simpul, dan Holger belum menyadari hal tersebut sebelum Thomas menyikut dadanya dengan agak keras. “Heh, jangan melamun!” kata Thomas, ada tawa usil di wajahnya yang selalu ceria, “Kerjakan sana soal Matematikanya. Kurang dua nomor lagi, tuh.”

Holger tertawa. “Iya, iya. Pasti akan kukerjakan, _Herr_ Müller!”

Senyum di wajah Thomas kian melebar. Dia menepuk punggung tangan Holger dengan tangan kanannya, layaknya seorang guru privat yang bangga pada kecerdasan anak didiknya. “ _Gut_. Itu baru muridku! Hahaha!”

(***)

Dalam menit-menit selanjutnya, Thomas dan Holger masih menekuni soal Matematika tersebut. Hanya saja kali ini berlangsung lebih lama, karena Thomas terus menerus melontarkan lelucon yang membuat perut Holger terasa sakit karena menahan geli. Oh, kalau saja dia tidak minta diajari oleh Thomas, mana dia tahu kalau pemuda ini adalah seorang guru Matematika yang luar biasa? Biarpun tangan dan matanya terus terpaku pada soal, Holger merasakan perasaan senang yang membuncah di dadanya.

“Selesai!” Holger berteriak senang saat dia menuliskan jawaban untuk soal terakhir di bukunya. Dia menoleh ke arah Thomas, dan menemukan bahwa sahabatnya juga memasang ekspresi senang yang sama dengannya. Seolah-olah, ini bukan semata PR milik Holger sendiri, melainkan tugas kelompok yang dikerjakan bersama-sama.

Thomas spontan memeluk Holger erat. “Selamat, Holger!” teriaknya senang. Untuk beberapa detik yang menyenangkan mereka berpelukan, hingga akhirnya Holger menyadari bahwa situasinya menjadi semakin aneh. Dua orang cowok berpelukan lama, di saat matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam di luar sana.

Namun walau hening sudah menyelimuti mereka, toh, Thomas tak melepaskan pelukannya. Holger pun berdeham pelan untuk memecah keheningan. “E-Err, Thomas, kurasa sudah cukup pelukannya.”

Cepat-cepat Thomas melepaskan pelukannya, dan mundur beberapa sentimeter. Dia tersenyum kecil. “Ya, kurasa kau benar. Hehe.”

Holger sudah kehabisan ide mengenai bagaimana dia harus menghadapi reaksi Thomas yang seperti itu. Pada akhirnya, dia hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil yang dipaksakan (dan dia berani bertaruh, mungkin mukanya saat ini sudah seperti _troll_ ). “ _Danke_ , Thomas.”

Alih-alih kata, rupanya Thomas membalas dengan sebuah pelukan kecil. Dia pun kemudian mendekati tas ranselnya, dan menyandangkan ke bahu. Pemandangan itu membuat Holger bertanya-tanya, namun sebelum Holger mengurungkan pertanyaannya, Thomas sudah menepuk pundak Holger—masih saja tersenyum (dan Holger tidak tahu alasan di balik senyum itu). “Aku pulang dulu ya. Orangtuaku sudah menjemput. _Tschüss!_ ”

Oh. Ada sebersit kekecewaan di dada Holger, karena dia tak bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Thomas. Namun dia tetap mengulurkan tangan. “ _Bis später!_ ”

Thomas menyambut uluran tangan itu, dan… tanpa Holger sangka-sangka, Thomas mencium pipinya—agak lama.

“!!!” Holger refleks mundur, dan dia dengan sangat sadar bisa merasakan sekujur wajahnya memerah. Dia ingin bertanya, namun keterkejutan yang memuncak di kepalanya membuat semua kata yang ingin ia lontarkan serasa tertelan balik jauh ke dalam tubuh. _APA-APAAN INI, HEI?!_ Teriaknya dalam hati.

Namun Thomas—yang nampaknya sudah memprediksi reaksi Holger—malah tertawa dan menikmati wajah Holger yang memerah karena malu. Bahkan, makin merah wajah Holger, makin keras pula tawa yang keluar dari mulut Thomas.

“…Berhenti tertawa!” Holger mengacungkan tinjunya pada Thomas. Dia sudah amat sangat malu pada saat ini, dan tawa Thomas hanya membuat semuanya makin marah. “Untuk apa ciuman tadi, hah?!”

Thomas kembali tertawa, namun memilih untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Holger. Dia hanya melenggang santai ke tempat parkir.

Holger mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal. Pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membereskan isi tasnya. Namun dia lihat Thomas berhenti, dan berteriak. “Anggap itu hadiah dariku untuk muridku yang pintar, oke?!”

“A-APA?! SEJAK KAPAN AKU JADI MURIDMU?!!”

 

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Terjemahan:  
> -Servus = sapaan dalam bahasa Bavaria  
> -Suhu = (itu lho, sebutan 'master' a la orang China #...)  
> -Herr = Tuan  
> -Gut = bagus  
> -Danke = terima kasih  
> -Tschüss! = bye!  
> -Bis später = sampai nanti
> 
> Aaaand, finally it's done! Fyuh! Awalnya sempat uring-uringan waktu dirikuesin ini. Banyak ide plot yang muncul, tapi waktu diketik berakhir webe. :'| Akhirnya yang jadi malah ini deh. Entah ini fluff atau nggak, dan asal tahu saja... dari tadi saya galau mau masukin ini ke frensip apa ke sles :| #hoi Terus, saya juga bingung... kenapa rasanya belakangan ini saya banyak bikin fanfic dengan nyebut-nyebut Matematika? =__="  
> Semoga ini cukup fluff, dan semoga ini memuaskan Fira yang rikues ini dengan nistanya. Jangan lupa, kutunggu traktiran darimu ._. (...)
> 
> Review, anyone?


End file.
